I Didn't Want To Need You
by Madame Wolf
Summary: Severus Snape has a gooey center...and a really neat-o singing voice! Songfic, just so you know. Added the chapter before for some weird reason. I'm chalking it up to the cola
1. Talk Dark Handsome Stranger

_Disclaimer:_ I still don't own the characters, they're JKR's. I still don't own this song, which is aptly named 'Tall Dark Handsome Stranger.', again, another by 'Heart'. I am still convinced that Brigade was highly underated. Wait, this disclaimer is turning more into an Author's note than a disclaimer. Oh, and in the other chapter the thing about the light and the bra was from Men in Black 2. Hehe.

  


Tall Dark Handsome Stranger

Hermione blotted the excess from her lips with a fresh piece of material. A small buzz of excitement went through her, one which couldn't be dissuaded, even by the claustrophobic feeling her make up gave her. She had finally caught the eye of a Tall Dark Handsome Stranger. Well, not quite the stranger, but him being kind towards her certainly fell under the category of strange.

'I'm so tired of these men trying to impress me with nothing  
The same old routine and the smooth fancy talking  
Now I know and believe that I found it for real  
'Cos you're good and you're kind and you care how I feel.'

'Hermione, you've finally cracked. Singing to yourself.' She shrugged. 'Why not?' She applied a layer of mascara to her eyelashes.

'I had a tall dark handsome stranger  
I've had the devil in disguise  
I've been attracted to the danger  
But I was never satisfied  
And I know what I like  
And I like what I see in your eyes  
You're so beautiful...'

Hermione danced as she sang, trying to find her tiny bag she insisted on taking on her date, even though she wouldn't be able to put anything in there. It pays to accessorize, she had been told.

'I've been pushed I've been pulled  
I've been put out and trod on  
Just by taking my chances I finally caught on  
When I see in your eyes all the love shining through  
I'm so glad I held out for somebody like you.'

With an eerie awareness, she opened the door to behold her Tall Dark Handsome Stranger.

'Heaven must have sent you I know  
You're so good to me  
I feel good with you  
I'd be such a fool to let go  
There's something about you  
I can't live without you.'

'Good evening, Severus.' She smiled at him, accepting the hand he held out for her. She hoped that he wouldn't be a stranger by the end of the night.


	2. I didn't want to need you

_Disclaimer:_ I'm not making any money from this, well duh. The characters are JK Rowling's and the song is from a great band called "Heart" and my cd is "Brigade" They have some really cool songs. I mean, cool. Like Shania Twain should sound like in "Man, I feel like a woman." Or whatever that was called. Get the picture? Cool, groovy. Now all I need is the light of Zartha and a bra...

**A/N**: Yo, this is just a song fanfic thing that I decided to right because I was up all night reading Of Linen, which is dead good. My mind is addled with caffeine and tiredness. Have fun!

  
  
Professor Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry smirked at himself in the mirror. How could someone who appreciated irony in others be the victim of cruel fate?

'Baby, I never gave my heart to anyone.  
Used to think that love was a game.  
I used to make it just for fun.  
When we spent the night together, it didn't mean it meant that much.  
Now I just can't live without your touch.'

Shocked beyond words at his outburst of song, he downed the last of his brandy. Futile, he knew. Hermione wouldn't be, couldn't be, dislodged from his mind with a glass of cheap thrills. He barked with laughter. A soft rapping on his door had notified him of her presence. How bloody obvious. Can't leave me alone for one night, can you O Great Universe!

'I didn't want to need you  
I didn't want to want you like I do.  
I didn't mean to fall  
Didn't want to care at all  
I didn't want to need you  
Like I need you now.'

Hermione raised an eyebrow at his singing. For a man that did his best to hide his emotions behind a cold exterior, he was showing a rather gooey center. She found this fascinating. Hell, she knew the words.

'I can't get no sleep  
'Coz I keep thinking of you all through the night, oh yeah  
My eyes can't wait to see you again  
My arms can't wait to hold you tight, oh yeah.'

Severus seized her by the waist, and they both fell on to the bed, hair falling into eyes and limbs tangled together. It felt so good and right to just be there.

'And when you're lying here beside me  
There is nothing else I need  
Never thought that this could ever be.'

She didn't know who was singing now, whether it was herself or Severus. It didn't matter anymore, anyway. Hermione was in her lover's arms, feeling his warmth suffuse her. The world could crash down and she'd be oblivious to it.

'I've always been free  
To leave when I wanted to leave  
But it's not up to me anymore  
I didn't want to need you.'

'I think I love you, Hermione.' He muttered into her hair. 'I need you.' 


End file.
